


Purple Marks

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callumya, Carvings, Cayla - Freeform, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Oneshot, Rayla is art, Raylum, Ship, Short Story, Talking, Tattoos, The dragon prince - Freeform, Traveling, camp fire, developing crush, forest, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum decides to accompany Rayla as she watches the camp. They begin to talk, and Callum gets to ask a really important question, what are those marks on Rayla’s face?





	Purple Marks

The campfire was burning, orange flames licking the wood thrown in, trying to reach as high up into the air as possible. It sparked, and thankfully made everything way more warm now. It was in the middle of the night, today they were camping in a forest, and Ezran was fast asleep, cuddled up next to Azymondias and Bait, snoring.

Callum found that amusing, as he sat in front of the fire, drawing in his book, still not tired yet. Rayla sat beside him, using her knife to carve into a chunk of tree, just to pass some time. He saw that the moonshadow elf was a bit tired herself.

“You okay there Rayla?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? My carving’s not that bad, is it? And before you ask, it’s supposed to be a bear, not a fancy decorated circle.”

That comment made the young prince let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry, your carving is really nice. I was just asking if you were tired.”

“Of course I’m tired you dummy, someone’s gotta stay up and guard though and that’ll be me.”

“Well I guess, but isn’t it boring to just stay awake and be alone for so long?”

Rayla shrugged.

“I guess? Used to it though, lot of waiting where I’m from you know, assassin training is someone else.”

“You know what? I’ll keep you company, and I’ll guard some too so you’ll get some sleep. But before that, we never finished our game.”

“Our, game?”

“Yeah, five questions. You still owe me some.”

The elf giggled.

“Fine, ask away. I’m like an open book after all that stuff we’ve seen, so much weirdness in one place. Got some good beatings too, hurts worse than a lad pulling your horn.”

“Well.”, Callum began, pointing at Rayla’s face, at her purple markings right under her eyes. Elves were different for sure, four fingers, magic, long pointy ears and horns, and not forget those fighting skills. But the marks were just, there. “I’ve always wondered about those things.”

“My eyes?”

“No, not your eyes. Your purple markings on your face. I noticed the illusionist didn’t have any, so do they have a function?”

Rayla shook her head.

“Nope, just decorative.”

“Oh, so you’re born with them?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What?”.

“Of course we’re not born with these kinds of marks dummy, these are tattoos. Ancient moonshadow elf tattoos. You get them once you come of age, you get stabbed thousands of times with this little needle that has special ink, so the marks stay forever. They show what tribe we’re from, and as said before, are extremely decorative.”

Rayla lifted her hand and lightly touched her cheeks, fingertips on the purple marks as she smiled. Those tattoos had always made her feel pretty, and hearing Callum ask questions about them made her blush a deep red. The human prince always had a sweet spot and seemed to charm her without even trying.

“Tattoos? That’s so cool.”

“I know, I’m pretty great. Now it’s my turn I believe, you’re still owing me some answers yourself, so prepare yourself prince.”


End file.
